When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: We all have impulses. Sometimes our mind and heart don't agree with each other. Our beloved Dr. Hunt let's her heart pick her actions for once and it leads her to a life-changing consequence.


**Disclaimer**: Most characters mentioned in the following fan fiction are property of **ABC Network**. Given the fact that they made the silly move to cancel Body of Proof, I'm taking the liberty of borrowing them and play around with them as my imagination leads me to.

**Spoilers warning:** Seeing the show was cancelled over a year ago (2013), I'm deducing it is safe to say people about to read this have watched all three seasons.

**Parings:** The electrifying Megan Hunt and Tommy Sullivan.

**A/N:** In advance, I'd like to apologize for any grammar mistakes you may spot in my writing. English is not my first language and I haven't been able to find a Beta Reader.

I also know I have another story in progress but I'm stuck on that one. I promise the moment I find muse for it, I'll continue it. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this one as much as you started enjoying the previous one.

**Summary:** I'm being brave enough to put Megan and Tommy in a situation where possibly many minds have gone before. I'm not sure if this story has been told before, but here is my shot at it. From conception forward, you'll read how Megan deals with an unexpected pregnancy.

* * *

><p>It all started with a simple detail. Megan never thought sunlight would wake her up in <em>his<em> bed. At least not so soon.

It had been only a couple of weeks since Megan and Tommy had shared that emotional kiss. They had an unspoken agreement; things would be taken slow and with ease.

The Medical Examiner was still distressed and dealing with the truth about her father's passing. Tommy didn't want to push her to do something she wasn't ready for. He was being very comprehensive and patient with her. He knew the past few weeks had been tough for the red head, and at the moment he just wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her. Of course, he didn't fight the little kisses she offered now and then. They made her unclear intentions worthwhile.

Megan wasn't only dealing with a family matter, she was also trying to fight every fear and uncertainty her past with Tommy had created within her. The blur image of the man who had hurt her still haunt her at times. As she had acknowledged, Tommy Sullivan wasn't the same man he was two decades ago. He had proven this over and over again. But Megan was a woman, so it was in her nature to find it hard to completely let go.

It was an understating that Tommy was the man who knew her best. He was the only one who practically could predict her next move, start a phrase she was formulating still. This was something that made him get on her nerves. Unless, he used it to woo her and flirt with her. Tommy was a smart man, he knew Megan still had issues trusting him. She wasn't to blame. He was very aware of his sins and was working hard to have them be forgiven for once and for all.

A day didn't go by without him showing her a little affection. He had a different gesture planned for her every day. He could clearly notice how they warmed Megan's heart in his advantage. All those little details would soon pay off but also unexpectedly come back to bite him in the ass.

It was Friday, Tommy had special plans thought for them. A lovely dinner at Butcher and Singer, a casual but lovely restaurant in Philadelphia.

He found his beautiful M.E. wearing a blue lace dress and her graceful long red hair over her shoulders. She was at her desk, her hazel eyes fixed on her computer screen. She was typing what could be guessed was an e-mail. Detective Sullivan walked in wearing a pair of dark blue slacks, gray shirt, and a brown leather jacket.

He carried a beautiful Blue Raspberry Orchid, one that matched her dress. Megan didn't look away from her computer. Tommy walked around that desk and sat on the edge, near her computer. It was then when he got her attention.

"Good morning, Tommy." She said robotically figuring out that's what he wanted from her. A second later, her eyes were back on her screen and her fingers kept typing.

Tommy nodded and sighed looking around. "Lovely dress." He casually noticed, his sight back on her and a frisky smirk on his lips.

He didn't lose a second before revealing that lovely flower. He was able to steal a smile from the rather busy doctor. Tommy took advantage of that moment and let his blue eyes make contact with hers. Megan adjusted on her chair and let him have a moment with her.

Tommy reached out and let his fingers gently brush a curl of hair she had over her right shoulder. He loved her hair, it was soft and smelt incredible. He took that orchid he had brought with him and pinned it on the side of her head. She was allowing him to do it, so he took advantage of the moment and let his fingers fix her hair. He fetched a hair pin from the side pocket of his jacket, and used it to clamp the flower still.

"You are beautiful…" He murmured as he slowly dropped his fingers down brushing them along her blushed cheek. He knew Megan had now forgotten about that e-mail and her attention was his now. "…have dinner with me tonight." He asked with a murmur.

Megan had leaned close and was half an inch away from him. Tommy let his nose brush gently against hers. "Okay…" She nodded answering with a light whisper.

He's fingers gently slid down to her chin pushing it up where his lips met hers. Megan closed her eyes and kissed him softly. After a second of contact, she pulled back and slowly opened her eyes.

"Our reservation is at seven." He lightly shared with her before rising up and walking back to the door.

"You know where to find me." She smiled.

Megan sighed lightly once he was gone and went back to work.

That evening, Tommy walked back into that office. He looked around but didn't find Megan at her desk. He found a science magazine on the center table and picked it up. He sat on the little couch she had by the window and distracted himself with the magazine.

About twenty minutes later, he heard heels clacking against the floor. He knew that sound too well. He set the magazine down and fixed his jacket. Two seconds later, Megan walked into her office. She caught him there and tilted her head.

"You're…" Megan checked her wristwatch, it was six in the evening. Earlier that day, they had agreed to meet at her office at that time so they could start their little date, "just in time." She added thinking he was early.

"Did you know that," Tommy started as he stood up to meet her by the door. "If you drilled a tunnel straight through the Earth and jumped in, it would take you exactly 42 minutes and 12 seconds to get to the other side?" He was stunned.

"You're reading my magazine." She laughed and smiled with a nod.

"I was early." He shrugged lightly knowing she had figured and expected he would be there before her.

Megan let her eyes meet his for a second and smiled gently.

"Are you ready?" He asked walking to the hat rack she had in her office and took her coat. He offered to help her into it.

She nodded and offered a smile moving her arms around so Tommy could put the coat on her.

Megan couldn't remember when the last time he had been like this was. Each day for the past couple of weeks, he hadn't stopped to amaze her.

Megan stepped forward to her desk and grabbed her bag. She looked over at Tommy and tilted her head when he placed his hands on it offering to carry it for her.

Megan took his arm and let him lead the way to his car and to the restaurant he had reservations at.

Butcher and Singer was a nice cozy restaurant. It offered round tables and a large bar. Tommy had reserved a booth for two. The table the hostess led Mr. Sullivan and his date was at a far corner; it provided privacy.

Tommy let Megan slid in first and he sat next to her. Both Megan and he were given a menu card and were also given time so they could settle on their meal for the evening.

Megan looked around appreciating the restaurant's setting before letting her attention set on the menu. It had a wide selection of wines. The main dishes offered from casual choices like burgers to exquisite sea food suggestions.

After exchanging thought on the menu, Megan decided to order Filet Mignon and Tommy went with pork chops. He also ordered soup and Megan salad. He chose a bottle of red wine and the waiter left to put their order in.

Megan smiled over at Tommy and looking down, she found her cloth napkin. She set it on her lap. The waiter poured wine in both their glasses and left once more to check on their order. She reached out for her glass and took a sip.

Tommy chuckled lightly and slid closer. He let his finger tenderly caress her shoulder as he tilted his head, "why are you nervous?" He found it adorably amusing.

"I'm not…" She shook her head and rubbed the back of her ear. "I'm not nervous." She smiled and set her glass down. Why would she? It wasn't the first time he had taken her out.

He moved his fingers lightly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Do you like it here?" He asked trying to have her loose a bit.

"It's nice." She nodded and tilted her head against his hand feeling his fingers on her hair again. She looked over at him and smiled lightly. His fingers were already searching for her hands. He found one and tenderly caressed it.

Lately, Tommy had been making her heart beat a little faster. She could feel it at that very moment. "When did you become so tender?" She asked feeling him leaned closer to her. Was that the right word? He was helping her into her coat, he was opening doors for her, and he brought her flowers.

"Since I set my heart into winning you back." Tommy replied with honesty. His fingers caressing hers while his eyes were trying to read hers.

Megan smiled and slowly started to meet him half way as she also leaned close to him. She felt her forehead pressing against his and her nose brushing his. "I like it..." She admitted about the way he was with her. She also quietly hoped it would remain that way.

"Then I'll keep it up…" He murmured back kissing her lips gently.

Megan smiled feeling his lips touching hers and kissed him back, "always?" She asked about that concern she had.

"Promised." He assured her.

Entries and main dishes had been explicit. The waiter refilled their glasses and suggested a card for dessert. Megan looked up at Tommy and recalled reading they had cheesecake listed on the menu, which she proposed to share with Tommy. He jumped to the idea and order one portion and two spoons.

By eight in the evening, Tommy was paying the bill to the lovely meal that had gained him some extra time with Megan. She had agreed to go for a walk in a nearby park.

She was now calling Joan to let her know she would be back home later than expected and was asking her to stay the night over with Lacey.

Tommy stood up with her coat and bag in hand and met her by the table. Just like before, he helped her into her coat and held her bag for her. Megan took his arm and walked with him out of the restaurant.

Tommy had taken a few mints from a bowl and offered Megan one. He liked those. She took one and after unwrapping it, she put it in her mouth. They started walking over to that little garden he had spot earlier.

"Thank you for the lovely meal." She offered stepping close and kissing his lips gently. Megan leaned close and pressed her body against his while her arms held him close.

Tommy happily kissed her back and took advantage of the moment to let his fingers feel her hair once more. "Thank you for your lovely company." He offered back.

This time, Megan took his hand and walked with him under the clear sky of Philadelphia.

After a moment, Tommy stopped walking. He made Megan turned to look at him and tilt her head.

"What is it?" She asked with a puzzled smile.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked looking into her eyes, his hand around her waist.

"To what music?" She inquired.

He motioned and at the far distance "I'll be seeing you" by Billie Holiday could be heard playing at a nearby place.

Megan smiled and slowly got closer to him. Tommy slowly started to pick up a pace for them. She was soon resting her head on his shoulder and kept her eyes close hearing him humming the lyrics to the song for her.

Megan was living a fantasy, one only lived in fairy tales she thought. For the past couple of weeks, Tommy had been the man she always hoped he would become. That Friday, from the moment he pinned that flower to the side of her head to that romantic dance under the moonlight, Tommy had Megan under his spell.

A spell that made it impossible for her to resist him. A lovely sequence of gestures led Megan to share Tommy's bed that night. A magical and intimate night like no other before. One where she felt they shared a deep connection.

His arms around her naked body the following morning and his warm embrace kept quiet any thought of regret the bright sunlight coming through the widow might threat emerge within her.


End file.
